


A Blue Knitted Christmas

by Bellaromanza



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Seasonal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey discovers that Mike loves him, and there are a lot of hats and scarves involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Knitted Christmas

The tradition had started the first year after his parents had died, and he’d been deeply depressed. Grammy had decided that they needed a project to get their minds off of their loss and since the New York winter had started early with snow mid October, that scarves and hats for the homeless were just the thing.

That first year she’d knitted fifteen scarves and hats and they’d delivered them to the local homeless shelter. It had been eye-opening to Mike. He’d discovered that there were people who were far worse off than he was. People who’d not only lost loved ones, but jobs, homes, or were suffering from mental illness and had even lost their sense of self. He and Grammy had been touched by the gratefulness of their gifts, and it had pulled Mike out of his slump.

The next year he’d earned money for the yarn by collecting bottles and cans and he and Grammy had started early, making almost 200 scarves and hats. They’d split it between several homeless shelters, and when Mike had seen a homeless man later that spring sporting one of his Grammy’s more eye-searing color combinations, he could only feel uplifted. They were making a difference.

Presently he was seated at a table in the common area of his Grammy’s nursing home and folding another scarf and hat combo, wrapping a ribbon around it and using scissors to curl it. There were about 20 other women along with his Grammy and they’d all adopted the idea and on the floor beside him were six completely full boxes of homemade scarves, hats and even gloves. He’d lost count after 372.

His phone vibrated again and pulled it out to read the newest message with a grin. Harvey had asked him to work that day, but Mike had declined, telling him that he and Grammy had a long standing date. It hadn’t stopped Harvey from nagging him electronically, asking what he was doing, ordering him to tell Grammy he said hi, had he read the Detmon depositions….etc.

“How are you going to deliver these, honey?” his Grammy asked as she finished knitting yet another scarf, this one in soothing shades of gray and blue.

Mike slipped his phone back into his pocket and pursed his lips as he surveyed the room. At this rate he’d need a semi, his bike wasn’t going to cut it, that’s for sure. Suddenly he had an idea. “Let me make a call, Grammy.”

 

Harvey was annoyed. Ray was late and the snow was starting to fall in earnest. He was about to call when he caught sight of the towncar pulling up to the curb. He strode over and got in, jostling the unexpected package in his seat. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands as Ray closed the door and slid into the front seat.

“Ray?” he asked, knowing it wasn’t from his driver. They exchanged music for their politically correct non-denominational holiday (as per Pearson Hardman rules).

Ray was smiling. “It’s from Mike.”

Harvey blinked and wavered between unwrapping it at the moment or waiting until Christmas, only three days away.

“He said thank you and you could open it now if you wanted.”

The unexpected phone call from his associate, “Harvey, I need to borrow Ray and the town car for a couple of hours, please,” had been a surprise, and the soft spot he had for Mike had had him acquiescing without comment.

“What was it about?” he asked. He had to smile as Ray described the boxes and boxes of hand made knitted goods that he and Mike had delivered to several of the local homeless shelters. How the director’s of the shelters had greeted Mike like a long lost son, and how Mike had glowed after each stop.

“It was awesome, Harvey. Apparently this is a tradition that he and his grandmother have been doing for ten years. I’m going to tell my grandmother, she’ll want to help next year.”

Harvey gently unwrapped his gift and smiled at the homemade scarf and hat inside. They were made with a dark blue and gray stripe and were beautiful but understated. It would go great with his winter topcoat. The note fell into his lap and he opened the small envelope, reading the note with a smile.

“Harvey, thanks for letting me borrow Ray and the car. It made it a whole lot easier than getting a taxi like I had to do last year. I hope you like the scarf and hat (you’d better, Grammy made it especially for you). Merry Christmas and I’ll see you tomorrow. And yes, I read the Detmon depositions. Geez, you nag. Love, Mike” 

He chuckled and slipped the note into his breast pocket. “Thanks, Ray.”

“Not a problem, Boss,” Ray said cheerfully.

 

Once Harvey was inside of his condo, he carefully hung up his coat, placed the scarf and hat on the small table so he could admire them, and took the note out to reread it. He’d missed it the first time, but now the ‘Love, Mike’ stood out, and suddenly all of the pieces fell into place, and he realized that Mike had been harboring less than platonic feelings for him for awhile.

“Oh,” he said dumbly. He blinked at the note, and then placed it on his bar before getting his phone out. He could see his reflection in his windows, snow swirling as it fell passed. It rang twice when Mike answered.

“Hey, Harvey.”

And even his voice made Harvey smile. “Hey, Mike. Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? I’ll send Ray,” he added as the snow abruptly began to fall even harder.

There was a long silence, and then Mike said, an obvious smile in his voice. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Harvey let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Great. Thanks for the scarf and hat, by the way.”

“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow, Harvey.”

The tough lawyer couldn’t help his smile as he answered. “Looking forward to it.”

~fin~


End file.
